


The First Time

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s undertones, First Time, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, and is the subbiest sub, corsets, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Mike's first time together.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Mike Dodds
Series: Sir and Sweetheart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The First Time

Rafael's cell buzzes as he walks into the courtroom after the lunch break, and he checks it with some trepidation. The trial's a media hellhole, and he's half-convinced Carmen's going to text him that some juicy tidbit's just been leaked to LMZ.

 **Mike:** All clear from the docs. Everything's healed enough to do things.  
**Mike:** I even got them to write it on the printout they gave me in case you asked. 

The photo that comes next is a slightly out-of-focus shot of a sheet of paper, but Rafael can read the print just fine. 

_Patient's injuries continue to heal normally. Patient shows all signs of a complete recovery as time goes on. Patient is cleared for his usual workouts, with special request to be careful with boxing. Patient is cleared for sexual intercourse. Some minor soreness after exercise or sex is to be expected as the muscles are still newly healed._

Rafael reads the blurb three times before he remembers that he's standing at the prosecution table and people can see him burning a hole through his phone. 

**Rafael:** Your place tonight? Seven?

Mike sends back a thumbs up emoji, two hearts, and an eggplant. 

**Rafael:** Do you need me to bring food?

 **Mike:** Don't pretend like you don't know what that eggplant means. 

Rafael swallows a smile as the courtroom doors open and reporters and spectators start coming in. He sends Mike an innocent face emoji and puts his phone back in his pocket. 

*

It's been three months since they started dating, Rafael visiting Mike in the hospital the day after he woke up from getting shot and simply laying his cards on the table. "I like you. A lot. I was going to ask you to dinner before you got shot last time, and then I heard you'd be going to Joint Terrorism, and I thought I should wait until we no longer had to worry about any conflict of interest, but honestly, I don't care about that anymore. You're nothing like I expected when I met you, and I'm tired of waiting to find out what else I don't know. I haven't been in a relationship in a long time, so I might be bad at it. Maybe we won't be a good match. I don't know, but I'd rather know for sure then think I missed my chance."

Mike had stared at him for a few moments. "That's sort of the best declaration of feelings anyone's ever aimed at me," he'd said, and he'd smiled, looking quietly pleased. "And, yeah, I like you, too. Let's have dinner when I can sit up straight."

A week later, Rafael had shown up to Mike's with takeout. Mike was sitting up, but he wasn't yet healed enough to do more than walk (very carefully) to the bathroom and back. They had dinner, they talked, and they kissed goodnight. Rafael had gone home and laid alone in his bed, smiling at the ceiling because everything in him was telling him they would be a good match. They could even be a _great_ match. 

Rafael falls asleep thinking he hopes he's right. 

*

Rafael goes home briefly after court. He changes into jeans and a dark green pullover, then stands in front of his closet for a few minutes wondering if he should pack a bag for the evening. He texts Mike to check. Mike's response involves capslock and several exclamation points, and Rafael wants to screencap the exchange and save it in some secret folder to cheer him up on bad days. 

Mike answers the door almost immediately after Rafael knocks. He's in gray lounge pants and a sweatshirt that's considerably baggy on him. Rafael can't even imagine where he found one that large. 

"Hi," Mike says. "Let me take that," he says, holding out a hand for Rafael's garment bag. 

Rafael hands it over and watches Mike take it down the hall to the bedroom. He follows without thinking after he takes off his shoes and watches Mike hang the bag on the hook that's attached to the closet door. Mike smoothes the bag with his hands, and Rafael swears he can feel the ghost of the touch against his own skin. "Get over here," he says. 

Mike startles and turns swiftly, but he doesn't move quite right, Rafael notices. "Fuck. Hi. Didn't realize you were behind me."

"Sorry to scare you," Rafael says, taking two steps forward and smiling when Mike meets him halfway. He puts a hand on Mike's side and pauses when he feels something firm against his palm. "Are you in layers?"

Mike ducks his head, biting his lip for a moment before meeting Rafael's eyes. "Not exactly. I wanted to surprise you." He reaches behind his neck and pulls his sweatshirt over his head. 

"Oh," Rafael says as Mike tosses his sweatshirt aside and stands still to show Rafael what he's wearing. It's a corset, overbust style, black with burgundy trim. It zips up the front, and there are translucent lace panels on the sides.

"On our third date, you said you wouldn't mind seeing me wear one, and I figured since it was the first time we could have sex, it'd be sort of extra-special."

Rafael nods dumbly, overwhelmed by how the corset fits Mike's chest and accentuates the size and shape of his arms and shoulders. "You look amazing," he says. He reaches out and traces a finger over one of the lace panels. 

"It's new," Mike says, and he toys briefly with the zipper. "I wanted something that'd be easy to get out of if it hurt anything, and my other corsets tie, so I had to get this one. I'm not really a huge fan of zippers, but I like the rest of it."

Rafael slides a hand up Mike's torso, from the bottom edge of the corset to the top. He trails his fingers along the curve of the neckline, then looks up to meet Mike's eyes. "You look amazing," he repeats. "This is a great surprise."

Mike beams full-out, though he ducks his head again. Rafael touches his chin to get him to look at him. "Sorry," Mike says. "I...um. We've talked a little about the corset and some other stuff, but...um…"

Rafael waits him out. He has a fairly good idea where this conversation is going. Mike has never called himself submissive or asked for Rafael to be dominant, but there have been references from Mike that Rafael has tried to pay back in kind. 

"I really like knowing you think I look good like this," Mike says, voice a little shaky, but his smile doesn't waver. "I believe you when you say it, and I...it's nice to get the compliment."

"I like giving you compliments," Rafael says. "You make it easy."

Mike's eyes flutter shut. He flushes at the praise, and Rafael is sorely tempted to keep going, see just how pink he can make Mike's collarbones by telling him how good he looks. 

Instead, Rafael steps forward and dips his fingers behind the waistband of Mike's lounge pants. "You're not wearing underwear," he says as he strokes his fingers back and forth low on Mike's abdomen.

"No," Mike says, and his eyes open again. He's flirty and teasing as he noses into Rafael's hair, then pops the button on his jeans. "Thought I'd save us a step."

"Smart man," Rafael replies. He hums in approval when Mike slowly works his zipper over his half-hard dick. "But I also wouldn't mind seeing you in something that matches your corset."

Mike pauses, hands suddenly shaky at Rafael's waist. "What?"

Rafael bites back a curse, suddenly remembering Mike's mention that a previous partner had assumed wanting to wear the corsets meant he wanted to be degraded. "Not in roleplay way," he says, looking up to meet Mike's eyes. "I just think you'd look good in them. Like you look good in this," he rubs his thumb against one of the lace panels, just below Mike's nipple. "Boxer briefs with matching lace panels, or a lace back so I can really appreciate your ass."

Mike chuckles, his uncertainty gone in an instant. "I don't know if you could appreciate my ass any more than you already do."

Rafael smirks and lets go of Mike so he can pull his shirt over his head. "I promise you I absolutely can." 

Mike lowers himself to his knees and drags Rafael's jeans and underwear down his legs. "Can I suck you off, first?" he asks. "I've been thinking about it forever."

Rafael shivers at the way Mike keeps eye contact even as Rafael's dick is fully uncovered. "Please," he says.

Mike licks the head of Rafael's dick, then slowly sucks it into his mouth. Rafael's not fully hard, and he expects Mike to immediately work him up, but instead, Mike suckles gently and simply holds Rafael's dick on his tongue. His eyes are closed, and his hands are slowly running up and down Rafael's thighs. When Rafael's dick thickens in his mouth, he sighs and sucks a little harder.

Rafael touches Mike's cheek, then cups his jaw in one hand. With his other, he cards his fingers through Mike's hair and watches it fall back across his forehead. Mike's dick is hard in his pants, the outline of it obscene against the thin cotton. Rafael licks his lips as he imagines the shape of it, and he groans when Mike gently tugs at his balls. 

"You look so good doing this," Rafael says. "You look like all you want to do tonight is suck me dry." 

Mike whimpers, and his eyes open. The look he gives Rafael is so hot Rafael swears it'll burn his skin. He grips Rafael's thighs and eases more of Rafael's length into his mouth, watching Rafael the whole time. 

"That's so good," Rafael murmurs, thrusting carefully into Mike's mouth, determined to keep things gentle for as long as Mike wants to. "You look so good like this. You're fucking stunning right now. Love seeing your dick hard while you wear something you bought to celebrate tonight."

Mike whimpers again, longer and louder, and he pulls most of the way off Rafael's dick, keeping only the head in his mouth. He presses his tongue to Rafael's slit and rubs his thumb up and down the big vein on the shaft. 

"God, yes," Rafael hisses, tilting his hips forward. Mike lets his mouth go a bit loose, lets Rafael decide how far to press in. "Oh, Mike. Fuck. Fuck. This is so good. You're so fucking good at this."

Rafael feels the tremor that runs through Mike's whole body, and he cradles the back of Mike's head with one hand. "I love how much this is affecting you. Love how I can feel you getting off on this."

Mike groans, and one of his hands drops from Rafael's thigh. Rafael looks down and watches Mike push his hand into his pants. 

"Do it," he whispers. "Jerk off for me while you suck me off. Come in your pants."

Mike groans and pushes forward hard, the entire length of Rafael's dick sliding into his mouth. He pants and drools and whines as he fucks his face on Rafael's dick and jerks himself to completion. 

Rafael's legs wobble, and he realizes he's still got his jeans around his ankles. He drops a hand onto Mike's shoulder and squeezes hard to keep his balance. Mike presses up against his hand and pulls halfway off Rafael's dick to suck harder. 

"I'm going to--" Rafael gasps and has to grab Mike's other shoulder as his legs start to tremble hard. "Mike. I'm--" His breathing goes ragged and loud, and Mike presses his tongue flat along the head of Rafael's dick and massages as he sucks, and Rafael breathes out hard and comes. 

Mike pulls his mouth off Rafael's dick before Rafael finishes completely, and the last bit of come streaks his cheek. Mike doesn't notice. His head is thrown back, and his eyes are closed tight, and he is shivering with need as he fucks into his own hand for a half-dozen strokes, then comes with a sudden shout and all over stillness that reminds Rafael sharply of a particularly erotic sculpture. 

Rafael steps out of his jeans with no elegance and lowers himself to his knees. He kisses Mike's shoulders, then his collarbones, then nuzzles his neck as he trails his hand down Mike's forearm until he's resting his fingers at the pulse point in Mike's wrist, just shy of the mess in Mike's hand. 

"I did it," Mike says quietly. "I did it. I came in my pants. I did it."

Rafael kisses his ear and carefully pulls Mike hand from his pants. "You did," he replies. He lifts Mike's hand to his mouth and licks come from one of his fingers. "That was amazing." 

Mike stares at him, pupils still blown wide, as Rafael licks another finger. "I…" Mike's eyes slip shut when Rafael kisses from his wrist to his elbow, then trails his mouth back down.

Rafael rubs his thumb over the zipper pull on Mike's corset and waits for him to open his eyes. "Shower with me," he says. 

"Yes, S--" Mike's mouth presses shut. "Yes," he says after a moment. 

Rafael stands and pulls Mike to his feet, cautious of putting any extra stress on his abdomen. He hooks his thumbs in Mike's lounge pants and pulls them down far enough they puddle on the floor without extra help. "One foot at a time," Rafael says, and he holds out both hands for Mike to hold. 

"But…" Mike holds up his still-sticky hand.

"It's okay," Rafael says. "We're going to go right into the shower."

Mike nods and gives Rafael both of his hands before stepping out of the pile of cloth. He stands still as Rafael slowly unzips the corset, pausing every few seconds to press another kiss to Mike's skin. When the corset is fully off, Rafael checks quickly for any signs of aggravated skin, but other than the expected faint marks from where the stays were pushing in, there's no sign of a problem. 

"How does it feel?" Rafael asks, touching his fingers lightly to the scar on Mike's abdomen. 

Mike looks down, a dazed glow on his face. "It feels so good," Mike says. 

Rafael cocks his head and traces the bottom edge of Mike's scar with his thumb. "What?"

Mike blinks a few times, then lifts his head, embarrassment suddenly flooding his face. "Um. I mean--"

"It's okay," Rafael interrupts. He doesn't want Mike to spend any time thinking he should be embarrassed. "You mean my taking care of you feels good?"

Mike nods. The embarrassment doesn't completely disappear from his face, but it fades noticeably. "Yeah. That's what I meant when you asked. But you meant my injury. It feels fine."

Rafael breathes slowly, meeting Mike's gaze as he makes a fast decision. "I like taking care of you, Sweetheart. I'll do it whenever you want." It's not exactly what he wants to offer, but now's not the time to break into a deep conversation. "Let's shower, then we'll have a drink and maybe make a few plans."

Mike licks his lips, the last of his embarrassment disappearing. "Plans? You and me and…" He closes his mouth and takes a deep breath. "I just want to be really sure we're on the same page. I almost called you 'Sir,' and I know you know what that means."

"I do," Rafael replies. "And I know you know what I mean when I say I'll take care of you."

Mike nods slowly, surprise and delight radiating from him so intensely Rafael swears the whole room has lit up. "I want you to take care of me," he says. "Please."

"We'll talk about it after we've washed up," Rafael says, taking a step back and encouraging Mike to follow by squeezing his hands. "We'll talk it all through."

"Okay," Mike agrees, following Rafael without hesitation. "Yes, please."

Rafael turns to make sure he doesn't knock into anything as they walk towards the bathroom. Behind him, just barely audible--and just audible enough it can't be an accident--he hears one word said with reverence. 

"Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself giddy writing this. I just love them so much.


End file.
